Feliz día
by AniKamia666
Summary: Lo que no puedo decir de frente lo diré en este pedazo de papel.


**HAPPY WEEDING!**

 **Maki Nishikino y Nico Yazawa.**

 **Queridos amigos, tenemos el honor y gusto de invitarlos a nuestra boda, la cual de llevará acabo el día -- del presente mes y año.**

 **La ceremonia se llevará a cabo a las -- pm, en el templo --.**

 **Después de la ceremonia los recibiremos en el Hotel Ohara en Tokyo para la recepción de la boda.**

 **¡Hasta entonces!**

 **Esperamos contar con tu valiosa presencia.**

 **Atte. Maki Nishikino y Nico Yazawa.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _"Hola, creo que ha pasado un tiempo. Aunque sinceramente, la última vez que pude verte estabas casi igual que cuando te conocí, a excepción de que te dejaste crecer el cabello y ahora hay algunas marcas en tu rostro que son el vivo retrato de que los años no se detuvieron, ni siquiera ante tu belleza._

 _Al principio te tenía algo de envidia. Te veías tan segura de ti misma y despreocupada de tu alrededor._

 _¿Me creerías si te digo que recuerdo perfectamente el día que pude mantener una conversación larga contigo? Era realmente gracioso cómo te tropezabas, aunque admito que cuando caíste del sillón sí me preocupaste. Pero aun así siempre parecía que creías que nadie sabía lo que pensabas, cuando era más que obvio._

 _No pensé ser yo quien te lo hiciera notar, je, je._

 _Pero creo que esa inocencia y cierto tsunderismo tuyo fue el que me hizo caer ante ti de inmediato._

 _Tú también estabas asustada, y aun así hayaste palabras de aliento para mi, no podía evitar sentirme especial cuando veía que a todos los demás los tratabas con algo de molestia e indiferencia, pero conmigo siempre eras atenta._

 _Pero, si al menos intento ser sincera..._

 _Lo admito... Te tengo un poco de resentimiento..._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Tu sonrisa siempre hizo que mi mundo se iluminara... Pero, ¿por qué no guardaste esa hermosa expresión, solo para mi?_

 _Siempre supe que alguien en algún momento iba a ser alcanzado por ti, una obra de arte. Dicen que las mujeres que sonríen son preciosas, pero tú estas muchos peldaños arriba de eso._

 _¿Por qué tenías que enamorarte de otra persona?_

 _¿Por qué no pudo haber sido de mí?_

 _Sí, así es... Después de 8 años al fin fui sincera y pude encontrar algo de valor, aunque no el suficiente como para decírtelo a la cara. Por eso hoy estoy escribiendo esta carta, para decirte que te amo..._

 _Te amo... Maki Nishikino._

 _Ese sentimiento no ha disminuido ni un poco en todo este tiempo._

 _Me perturba, me hiere, me deja sin aliento al verte besarla, llamarla de maneras melosas y procurarla con la devoción que le predicas, seguramente, todos los días._

 _Es egoísta pensar de esta manera, incluso entregarte esto justo cuando de acerca un día tan importante para ti es algo que muchos considerarían de mal gusto, pero me llena de coraje ver a alguien en un lugar donde pude haber estado yo. En mi mente solo de repite un dicho que reza:_

 _No puedes llorar por perder algo por lo que no quisiste luchar._

 _Quiero enojarme con el mundo por arrebatarme a mi amor, quiero aventar todo y decir que simplemente la vida me odia. Pero sé que eso no llenará el vacío que siento en el pecho._

 _Y aun así..._

 _Me siento tan mal..._

 _Quiero odiarte sin razón aparente, pero al final siempre termino amando tu recuerdo y atando mi corazón a ti, pensando que de esa manera podre tener tus sentimientos._

 _Siempre que el sueño parece no querer llegar a mi, termino preguntándome... ¿Te ha ido bien? ¿Eres feliz?_

 _Quiero pensar que sí. Después de todo, te casarás mañana..._

 _Por cierto, gracias por la invitación, siempre he pensado que tienes un muy buen gusto para las combinaciones. El dorado y el blanco definitivamente van contigo. ¡Ah! Pero nunca uses un vestido totalmente dorado, seré sincera, eso no te quedaría._

 _Pero también tengo que decir que lamento no poder ir, sinceramente, no soportaría la idea de verte en el altar con otra que no soy ni seré yo._

 _Pero al menos... ¿Podrías sufrir un poco conmigo?_

 _Sé que nunca quisiste lastimarme, así que este es un desesperado e infantil intento de que pase un milagro y tal como en una película norteamericana, llegues a mi al final diciéndome que no quieres perderme._

 _Sería ideal._

 _Demasiado para mi gusto, seguramente en ese momento lo arruinaría._

 _Me he extendido demasiado en esto..._

 _Maki... Te deseo completamente lo mejor. No dejes que una estupidez arruine su matrimonio, porque les ha costado sudor y lágrimas llegar hasta aquí._

 _No dejes cosas sin decir... Porque después puedes arrepentirte... Como yo._

 _Te amo Maki..._

 _Se dichosa._

 _Feliz día de tu boda"._

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

— Feliz día...— dijo Hanayo, mientras doblaba la hoja y la metía en el sobre.

Pensaba que al hacer tal confesión podría liberarse, pero contrario a lo que creyó, su pecho se sentía aún más pesado. No podía expresar en palabras esa extraña sensación.

Depositó la carta en el buzón Nishikino Yazawa y siguió su camino.

— Señorita, ¿me permite su pase de abordar, por favor?

— Seguro.

— Todo en orden, que disfrute su vuelo.

Las indicaciones fueron dadas y la pista comenzó a moverse.

Mientras se alejaba de Japón, Hanayo quiso decir adiós a sus sentimientos y enterrarlos en ese lugar del que ahora huía, mas las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, mientras el ya conocido puñal se enterraba en su corazón con más fuerza que antes.

Y entonces... Las palabras para expresar ya no fueron necesarias.


End file.
